


What did I do wrong this time..

by Sleepy_Kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Trans Kunimi Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Kenma/pseuds/Sleepy_Kenma
Summary: Chikara already has a terrible home life, and now the one person who understands him likes someone else more than him.  His dad didn't treat him that good so he runs to Tanaka's house because that was the only place that would let him in. His bestfriends are there to support him in any way they can.  This is a disaster...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this is the first time I’ve ever wrote a fanfic on Ao3 so this will probably be a bad story 😀

Yeah, You probably don’t know who I am so let me introduce myself.

Hi, My name is Ennoshita Chikara, I am a 15 year old male and I’m a second year. I like volleyball and I play wing-spiker.

Now that you know who I am, let me tell you about my terrible life as a teen, volleyball player.

It all started out in high school, pretty boring if I say so myself, besides the point, I personally think of school as a thing I can go to, to escape my home life to be completely honest. I have a couple friends there, but there is one person who sticks out to me the most,...His name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He was probably the only person I could actually tolerate and handle, and he was my first crush. The only problem is, is that he likes someone else.

If you already couldn’t guess, the lucky person he likes is what he would call, “MY GODDESS”. Kiyoko is a cool person to hang around, to be honest I kinda feel bad for her, all she gets is being hit on by a bunch of guys. “What’s with the long face, Chikara"? Of course my train of thoughts left me. I look up to see a hand waving in front of my face. "There you are, Chikara"! Of course his tiny peanut brain would think that, why wouldn't he. "Why wouldn't I be here, You have eyes, don't you"? Tanaka looked so offended It made me want to die of laughter.

Just then our manager, Kiyoko walked in. "OHHH, MY GODDESS HAS ARRIVED TO GREET MEEEE"! I'm not that surprised that he would think that way. I mean would he ever think of me that way? Well never mind that, I have to practice my receives now, I'll come back to writing after practice.

After Practice

Well practice was the same as always, Kinda boring to be honest. " HEEEYY CHIKARAA, WAIT UUUPP"! I quickly looked behind me and saw a certain baldy running up to me.  
"Tanaka, What are you doing here"? I look him up and down and he replies with. "Well, I need advice for something"! As confused as I am, I really don't question it so I go along with it. "Depends, what do you need help with". He looks excited that I basically said yes and thanks me. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"! I can feel my face droop as he doesn't get to the point. "Now on to the point, Can you help me confess my love for Kiyoko"! As he said her name, I felt my whole body shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

"O-oh, you want to confess to Kiyoko-San"? Ugh why am I so stupid, so so stupid. "Well, I've had this measly little crush for to long so I thought I could finally confess to her".  
What makes him think that I would want to help, I love him, I could treat him so much better than she does. "Tanaka, What makes you think I know anything about love"?  
"I mean I've never confessed to anyone in my whole entire life"!  
"I know, I know I just thought that you would help me confess to the love of my life"!  
He..he loves her...I mean was it hard to tell though..

"Sure, whatever say, Tanaka..".  
"YES, thank you once again"!  
Of course anything for you Tanaka...

Tanaka's POV

Kiyoko,..I can say I do love her alright, I mean what do expect, she is the most beautiful person I know.

But...

There is a place deep in my heart where I feel love towards Enno....Truly he is a Beauty to me  
But I love Kiyoko so I have to be loyal to her...  
Oh Enno, If only I could take these emotions off my shoulders...

Ennoshita's POV

Once again, I'm walking home with Ryuu...Why though..I mean all he ever talks about is Kiyoko..Sigh...Did I really just say the word sigh..?  
Man, I'm more dumber than Tanaka..BLEEHH

*Clink Clink Chinka Clink*  
Once I open the door I see my kitten, Snickerdoodle. She is bright orange with white stripes. Snickerdoodle pounces towards me and jumps on me..  
"Snickerdoodle! Stop licking me, hehehe"!  
I put her on the cat castle and walk upstairs. Once I'm up there I take off my shoes and put some PJ's on. My dying phone on the charger keeps lighting up show there are notifications as I get into bed. Me, the only sane one in the VBC decides to ignore them and lay in bed.  
"W-Why..why do I still love him..It's obvious he doesn't like me back...so why do I keep on trying for love..!"

After hours of crying, I finally got up to go to the restroom.  
To be frank, My stained red eyes could probably use a break from crying, Blep I wanna cry and die at the same time. I'm not going to do it...I hope.  
I'm getting hungry so I'm probably going to make myself some Instant Ramen..  
I grab the knife, vegetables, and my instant ramen and start making it. The point of the knife...It's distracting me...  
I just want to slit Kiyoko's throat with this...It'd be fine..They won't have to know...right? Heh..Hehe..Hahaha..  
NO...What are these thoughts...Tanaka is happy with her..I can't ruin that..

But 

What if I just push her off a 12 story building...It can be framed with a simple word...Accident..."She could've had an accident...Heh.  
*knock knock*  
The knocks kick the thoughts out of my head. "Who could be here at this time? It's 2:00 am...".  
*Creak~*  
"Hey..Hahaha..It's me..Your dad...mind if I come in..I can't take care of myself in this state y'know.."  
Oh...It's my father...Drunk for the 5th time this week..and I know this how? Because he calls me every time to come pick him up..  
"Uh..Yeah sure..come..in" I say in a shaky voice  
We sit on the couch and he asks me some questions about how my life is going. My father puts his hand on my thigh and begins to stroke it..  
"Y'know...You're probably more prettier than your siblings..". By that statement..I'm starting to get uncomfortable...  
"Oh..Ahaha..Thanks..heh.." He starts putting his hand up my shirt..and now I'm really uncomfortable.  
"Enno~...Let's go up to your room.." I quickly get up and he quickly grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls me down.  
"Father..I need to go..so will you let me go now". He doesn't budge at this point and still has his grip on my shirt. I start to worry about what's about to happen.


	2. Why..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to put here

Huff huff huff huff... It's cold out here. Running out here in the forest naked was not the best idea I've had..  
I'm still in shock on what happened at my house..He..He touched me..My own father touched me..

*Knock Knock*

"Hey, It's like 5:00 am right now...Enno"?! Tanaka let me in willingly, though I was naked and crying he still let me in with open arms..  
"Here, take my shirt and some shorts, the shower is on the right..". I walked in the hallway, covered in a blanket towards the bathroom. "Tanaka..Thank you for letting me in..".  
I stepped in the steamy shower and started washing my hair with his shampoo. Once I was done I put the clothes on and walk out just to be greeted by a certain shaved head.  
"Enno..What happened to you..". He looked like he was about to cry any minute now... "I'll answer your question in your bedroom..".  
I sat on his bed and crossed my legs to look at him. "My father..he touched me..he touched the areas I didn't want him to..". A tear streamed down my face when I said that.

"Oh Enno..I-I'm so sorry that happened to you is there any way I could do anything for you”.

D-Does he actually care for me...Ugh if only he knew how I felt. "No, It's quite alright haha..." Tanaka had a sad look on his face like he was helpless. I wanted to give him a hug right then and there but I just sat there. He eventually got up to hug me and I was surprised. “T-Tanaka…I’m fine..you don’t need to be sad for me”. Tanaka began sniffling in my shoulder and I felt my shirt getting wet. He lifted his head and responded to me. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you Enno…if only I was better to you maybe you wouldn’t be in this state of mind”. A single tear streamed down my face and I hugged him back. “I should be the one apologizing for making you worry about me…and to be completely honest with you I can’t really function correctly when all that happened two hours ago…”. I began sniffling and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Tanaka hugged me tighter to give me feeling. “You can stay here until you feel it’s right to go back home, okay..”? I nodded with tears falling out of my eyes. “I don’t have anything for you to sleep on so you can sleep in my bed”. He-He wants me to sleep on the same bed as him! No, Ennoshita you can't get too excited! "Oh uh sure, but uh do you mind it"? Ryuu quickly shook his head. "Not at all haha, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with my very good friend..". Huh "friend" of course that's what I am to him..nothing more. "Well uh Enno, I'm going to make us some soba if you want some". I nod my head and he turns towards the door frame. ~Tanaka's POV~ While walking down the steps, I couldn't help but think about Enno. He can't keep acting like everything is just rainbows and cotton candy.. I hope he is better..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, so uhm yeah next will be much longer

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is the one story I will ever actually pay attention to. 😗 Go follow my TikTok @sleepy..kenma


End file.
